


【润智】暗里着迷

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【润智】暗里着迷

第一章

如果你问身为新媒体营销公司的人事经理最头疼的是什么，松本润会回答你，当然是招人啊！

没有什么比招到一个合用的人更让松本心花怒放了。为了招聘这个问题，他没少和用人部门争论。在这个找工是老爷，招人是孙子的年代，松本望着邮件上要招的空缺，简直会得偏头痛。

还好有一些岗位能允许招应届生，不然他都不知道怎么去填那一个又一个的空缺了。

虽说是堂堂人事经理，但对于只有一个下属的松本来说，事必亲为是定律。今天为了招几个好的设计来培养，松本特意约了好几家大学的老师，让他们推荐几个出色的应届生来培养。

说起来，松本离开大学也五年了，踏入久违的大学校园，到处绿草盈盈，连空气也显得份外清新。松本习惯早到，而且也可以趁这个时间逛一下。

为了不让自己在学习气息浓厚的校园里显得突兀，松本特意没穿得太正式，连西装选的都是休闲一点的款式，看起来并不会严肃得高高在上。

对于这所东京闻名的美术大学，建筑物的艺术感都让松本这个行外人感到震撼。成荫的树下是三三两两写生的学生们。松本一眼望过去，青涩的学子令松本回想起自己的学生生涯。曾经的他也是捧着人力资源书籍坐在书下学习的一员。

松本无心的目光却突然被一个站起来伸懒腰的学生吸引了。

那人戴着黑框眼镜，小小的脸蛋圆得像港式茶餐厅刚烤出来菠萝油面包，高挺的鼻子给柔和的五官添了一点英气，暗红色的格仔衫并不显得地味，反而带出清新感。

松本从来不是一个相信一见钟情的人，但他在见到这个人的时候，他发现，不信是因为未发生，发生了便会相信。

这种一下子被击中心房的感觉，让松本动弹不得，呆呆地看着那同学背上写生用具离开。直至对方消失于视线，他才想起要去追。结果当然是人影都没了。

松本四处张望，哪都没有了刚才那个叫他怦然心动的人。他从来没有试过这么失望的，直到手机响起提示铃声，他才突然想起今天来大学的目的。

松本和校务处的老师确定了合作的方案，一周后会有应届毕业生来松本的公司实习，学生资料稍后会发送到松本的邮箱。

松本离开校务处时，走廊尽头的窗透进了些许阳光，照亮着充满怀旧风格的地砖，他心血来潮地向那光走去，从三楼的窗台往下望。

那个人！

松本发誓他绝对没有认错！

那个让他心肝发颤的学生正迎面走来，看来目的地也是这座楼。松本连忙走下楼，他想截住他。当松本来到一楼时，那个学生才刚走到一楼，刚抬起脚就迎面遇上了松本。

对方一脸茫然地看着气喘呼呼的松本，本能地想避开他继续上楼。

“同学，你叫什么名字？”

松本一手拽住那人的手腕。

嗯？好纤细，却不会柔弱无力。握在手里，感觉微妙。

松本看到对方停下来回过头看着他，眼神里透着一片茫然。松本没料到自己自己会这么失态，连忙松了手。

“你是谁？”

“我……”松本手忙脚乱地从口袋里拿出名片，“我是这家公司的人事经理，来这里谈招聘的。我……我……我对你很感兴趣，不知道你叫什么名字？”

“大野智。今年准备毕业。”

大野觉得眼前这人真是好奇怪，虽然长得很好看，浓颜的五官搭配上有品位的衣着，一看就十分吸引人，但是初次见面就这样捉住别人的手腕，真的是挺不礼貌的。

“你学什么专业的？”

“设计类的。”

“要来我公司上班吗？”

“诶？”这人还没看过他的作品吧？怎么感觉像遇上诈骗集团？

“大野同学，松本先生，你们怎么在一起？”

楼梯上方传来校务处老师的声音，两人同时抬起了头。

 

第二章

自从那天在学校认识了大野，并顺利通过学校老师拿到了他的联系方式之后，松本每天起床第一件事就是看着大野的电话号码，道一声早安。

然而无论道多少声早安，手机里的人名也不会给他任何回应，而他也少有地怂得不敢主动联系大野。

松本自认是社交达人，但不知道为什么在面对大野这件事上就是特别没有胆量。

那个可爱的小圆脸，架着一副黑框眼镜，显得又乖又萌，他想伸手触碰他，却又怕对方会像受惊的猫咪一样逃走。

偶尔鼓足勇气发一封邮件，却不会马上得到回复，往往都会等到近乎绝望的境地，手机才会收到邮件。

大野的邮件很多时候都是些意味不明的图片或颜文字。

松本看着风马牛不相及的回复，哭笑不得之余，心里不禁又给对方的可爱度再加一分。

他怎么会为一个大男孩着迷到这样的程度呢？

松本看着屏幕上的大野智的名字，纠结不安，失措无奈。

不知道他找到工作没有？

第一次那天，老师将他们互相介绍，他还问他有没有兴趣来他公司工作，结果对方只淡淡地回了一句，要好好考虑。

啊！好冷淡！他们公司在业界名气不弱，怎么他的回答让他觉得他公司毫无吸引力？

明天就是学校介绍那批应届生来面试的日子，不知道大野会不会来，他既紧张又期待。

 

第三章

松本坐在办公室里，看着窗外的天由晴朗转变成乌云密布。招聘工作最烦下雨天了，很多人都因此爽约。

那大野会来吗？

他一早就发了邮件给大野，却石沉大海。他第一次意识到大野果然如那个老师所说的是艺术学院里的高岭之花。此前的他从未对此类高冷人士产生过亲近的念头，唯独大野是个例外。

虽然自学校那天起，两人就没碰过面，但这并不妨碍松本心底那些奇怪的念想滋长。

他看着窗外的乌云越来越厚重，估计不一会就是暴雨的节奏了。果然没过几分钟，窗外就传来了雨点拍打玻璃的声音。

松本站起来走到落地窗前，心里矛盾万分，既希望大野风雨无阻地过来进行面试，又怕这强风雷暴将大野的身体弄湿。

雨下了半小时，连减缓的迹象也没有。

松本看了看手机，大野也没有给他任何回复。那他到底有没有来面试的打算呢？

内线电话响了起来，下属告诉他有一个应届生来面试，问他要不要见，因为已经接近午餐时间了。按松本以前的习惯，一般不是十分优秀的人才，他不会为了求职者而推迟自己的午餐的。

松本听到下属的话高兴了起来，他希望来者会是大野。

在下属将求职者领进来的时候，松本两眼发亮。

真的是大野！

虽然倾盆大雨让他从头湿到脚，头发湿了之后软软地垂着，显得更幼更可爱，黑框眼镜上还残留着水迹，格仔衫和牛仔裤都湿了个透，粘在他身上，将整个身体线条的轮廓都勾勒了出来，看得松本口干舌燥。

这人对自己的诱惑力看来是没察觉到哦。

“松本先生，我没有想到这雨这么大，迟到了这么多，真是非常抱歉！”

为了今天的面试，大野早早准备好自己过往的作品，也一早起床整理好自己，中途这场暴雨却出乎他的意料，没有带伞的他被淋成了落汤鸡，站在前台都让他觉得自己好丢脸。真是枉费了他一番精心打扮。

他是多么希望那个叫松本润的人事经理能看到他出色的一面。

初次见面的时候，虽然有那么一刻觉得那个突然拉住自己的男人很失礼，但是当他定神一看的时候，却又觉得这男人真是帅到让他想立刻拿笔将他画下来。

从日本人传统的长相来说，松本的五官显得深邃立体，休闲西装让他看起来平易近人。他忘不了松本用那双大眼睛盯着他时心跳是怎样加速失控。

为什么会这样？

他想装得平静，结果对方的问话，他却嘴笨得不知道该怎么回答。那种高高在上的淡漠语气让他想打自己一耳光。

交换了电话号码和邮箱地址，却在收到松本邮件时不知道该怎么回复。于是只能隔了很久才回了一些意味不明的字句过去，又把对方觉得自己敷衍，便再加些乱七八糟的颜文字上去，于是整个邮件看起来更是混乱不堪。

说到底还是太过在乎吧。

不是喜欢上那人，就不会这么患得患失了。

为了在面试时给对方一个最完美的印象，他拼了命提前准备一切，只是没想到一切都毁在一场暴雨的手上。

松本打量着大野，连忙拿出纸巾给他擦掉身上的水迹，另外为了不让更多人看到眼前这个湿身的尤物，他假装很顺手地将落地窗的帘子拉上了。

希望那人没发现他的心思吧。

松本偷瞄了一下大野，发现对方正用纸巾吸着衣服上的水，根本没注意到他的举动。

松本的房间不大，一张办公桌，一张洽谈用的双人沙发，干净整洁简练。大野顾忌着自己湿透的衣物，只得站着。松本回头看见大野局促地站着，浑身湿透的样子显得可怜兮兮，让人心疼。

松本拿出他今晚要去健身穿的运动服递到大野面前。大野抬起头望向松本，那美丽的眼睛还沾着水汽，仿佛有一尾金鱼在游动。松本觉得心房猛地一缩，他觉得自己彻底被大野蛊惑了。

他捉住大野的手腕，在对方一片茫然的眼神里，他将人紧紧抱住。

“松……松本先生，你的衣服会湿的。”

大野的声音慌张无措，一句话说得软糯娇萌，松本听在耳里却无比受用。他和大野之间隔着一件湿透的衣服，彼此的体温因拥抱高涨起来，那件湿衣服仿佛起不了降温作用。

“不要紧，湿了就脱掉。”

松本不知道为什么自己会说出这样的话，他的手在大野的后背上轻轻抚着，带着烫人的温度，大野有点闪躲但又因被抱紧而无处可逃。

“脱掉？”大野被这亲密行为搞得满脸通红，松本身上成熟而好闻的香味让他快要无法思考。

为什么工作状态的松本好看得这么过分？

大野偷偷抬眼望向松本，却意外地对上了视线，唇一下子被捕获了。

湿掉的衣服是什么时候离开自己身体的，大野已经不知道了。只是当后背接触到凉飕飕的沙发时，他赤裸的上身只感觉到松本温暖的手。

松本的吻是醉人的。大野被动地跟随着，直到某些灼人的火苗燃了起来，他才明白是什么。

松本的唇离开时，一根银丝连接着他们，看着就色情。大野害羞了起来，后知后觉地发现自己和松本正在做着不可思议的事。

“冷吗？”松本自己也是羞得不行，在自己工作的地方做这样的事，有违职业操守啊。

他将大野抱住，原本因淋雨而发冷的身体被他的体温包围，连日来对大野的思念在亲密接触之下一发不可收拾。

“松本先生，你……硬了……”

大野也是男人，松本那里太明显，想忽略都不行。他的声音变得越来越小，但那张红透的脸却可爱到不行，松本将他的手拉过来按在那里。

“我从在学校见到你开始就喜欢你了。中午这里没人，可以吗？”

从大野一声不吭地揽住自己那一刻起，松本忘掉这里是自己的办公室，忘掉外面仍会有人在走动。想占有大野的念头盘踞大脑，他脱下彼此的衣服，拿起放在办公桌上的护手霜。

“先用这个顶着。”松本挤了一堆在指尖，按摩着穴口轻轻推了进去。

“可以的。”大野羞涩地张开双腿，“我也……喜欢松本先生！”

得到大野告白的松本兴奋得难以抑制，狂热的吻将大野白嫩的身体亲得轻轻颤抖，乳尖被含在嘴里啃咬，大野张嘴却不敢发出声音，生怕被别人知道他这个来面试的求职者竟然在人事经理房里做出这么不要脸的事。

松本看着大野一边忍耐一边不停扭动身体，被情欲折磨的小脸红得可爱，他的手指便抽插得更加无情。肠肉变得又软又淫，将手指咬得紧紧的。

“松本先生……松本先生……”大野委屈地望着松本，八字眉耸拉下来，看着就想欺负他。

大野刻意压低的声音软得松本心都要化，啧啧的水声听得他下面更硬了，他拉过大野的手握住自己的粗壮。

“摸摸它，它想你很久了。”

松本的声音有点奶音，听在耳里撒娇的意味更浓。

大野的手轻轻撸了一下，他看到松本舒服的表情，空闲的手抚上松本的浓眉，忍不住主动一吻，恰好体内最敏感的地方被松本找到，颤抖的身体，快要压不下的呻吟声都被松本吻去。

“哈……哈……松本——”

“叫我润。”松本抽出手指，略霸道地下着命令。

“润……”早已软下的腰身在松本挺进的那一刻绷直了，“痛……”

“放松点。”松本揉着那结实的屁股，好让自己进入得更深，“这么紧是想将我夹断吗？”

松本嘴上虽然在调戏，动作却更温柔，又亲又摸地让大野放松，抽动也是小范围，直至见到大野露出了欢愉的表情才敢加大动作，抬起那又白又嫩的腿架在肩上大开大合。

在办公室做爱的禁忌感让两个人都特别兴奋。一直害怕着有人进来，大野用手捂着嘴，努力压下的呻吟像幼猫的低咽，听起来更撩人。

松本自上而下地看着大野，水汽盈盈的眼睛让他如坠深海般被爱意紧紧包围。他拉开大野的手，将小家伙压不下的呻吟声以吻化解。

最后为了避免射在身体里让大野不舒服，松本体贴地拔了出来。膻腥的液体射在两人小腹之间，大野靠在松本的肩上平复呼吸。

“和我交往吧，智。”

松本轻轻咬着他的唇，小奶音透着迷人的声调。

“可以哦，人事经理松本先生。”

END


End file.
